


Baby, exception is the only thing we’ve got.

by NataliaRizzari



Series: After the bridge [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bridge Scene, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, F/F, First Kiss, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, carolyn martens mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: During the bridge, they set no distance between themselves. Eve doesn't wants to stop feeling and loving Villanelle.They kiss, walk together holding hands and make promises, sweet promises.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	Baby, exception is the only thing we’ve got.

During the bridge, they set no distance between themselves. Nobody wants to stop feeling and loving. They were holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. During the bridge, they set no distance between themselves. Eve doesn't want to stop feeling and loving Villanelle. 

They were holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. 

This is romantic, Eve. I love being here with you.

You have no idea how much I needed you Villanelle.

I thought you’re disgusted to be near me

I am not anymore, Villanelle. It's clear...

Oksana holds her tight. 

I never ceased thinking about you."Your face wrapped in dark curls like a picture, like oil paint, so beautiful. 

Eve is shorter than Villanelle. There was never a chance to consider these details before. But now, Villanelle feels the need to be at the same level so they both could feel each other’s swarm breaths. 

Eve’s gaze was intense, and she could not have glanced away if she tried. A slow flash of her eyes severed the line of sight, and she let her sink on Villanelle’s delicate face, taking in every detail.

“Eve..”

Villanelle didn’t have to say another word because Eve kisses her tender lips. 

Eve instinctively fenced the tongue with hers. Before she knew it, they were immersed in a passionate kiss.

When she teased her again with her tongue, Eve desperately looked for it, and let her play with it. They were lost in each other.

You were saying something?” Eve asked with a flirtatious note.

Villanelle looks at her with her stunning hazel eyes while caressing Eve’s face tenderly, holding each other again.

Villanelle whispered while kissing her smoothly. and added, “ I know you want me...”

Eve stared at her. I want you, yes. But I love you. Villanelle smiled at her, feeling the heat from her fingertips. 

When Oksana pushed her face near hers, then Eve opened her mouth to get what she thought would be a kiss.

But Villanelle asked, “So, what now Eve?” 

Now, we walk together and I invite your dinner. And later, we will stay like this, together. 

They kissed more lovingly.

The world was yet a simultaneously light and sombrer place, highlighted solely by the shining stars. And They were walking through the streets holding hands.

After dinner. Eve takes her to a hotel. They snuggled on the sofa, and Eve cuddled up close to her. It felt good. And they went to bed.

Listen, Eve, we can disappear if is necessary. We need some new equation just for us

In this scenery, we are just little pieces Through the skies. I always try to express it delicately but language Isn’t enough baby,

I need to go through the life we loved under the sunlight or the darkness. 

We are together, and we will do what we cant. It is possible, baby. 

Eve replied: when all is in slow motion, sweet, and intense I love it. 

Then suddenly everything around us is colourful, violent or chaotic, loud, and I feel rushed, awakened, stimulated. I choose to live all that with you. 

Let’s grow together even if the entire universe is against us. Because most of the time everything is going to be amazing.

I know we are lost in our world and that can put us in danger. But when I'm with you, I don’t want to listen to others. I don’t mind about Carolyn’s agenda or the Twelve. But We just need to survive them. 

  
We already survived us, we crossed the fire. And we are here.

Villanelle was listening, impressed, and sheltered by a loving feeling. 

You are exceptional, and I am just this person who is shifting and loving you profoundly. Eve said.

When the world is against us _exception is the only thing we’ve got._

When it doesn’t feel right we can disappear.

Villanelle was feeling the need to cry. So, she decided to reflect on her feelings physically t, So she turns to Eve. Oksana touched her velvety skin, and it was divine.

As Eve’s scent filled her nose she sighed and buried her face into her sweater, and tears stung at her eyes.

Don't cry, Eve said, it's a beautiful night. I love you, baby.

I love you too. I just don't know how to feel loved.

Come on baby, feel me. Here is my chest, this pulsation beats for you, she said, and Oksana smiled and tries meeting Eve’s eyes put her left hand on Eve’s cheek, mashing their heads, merging them. Needs to communicate how she feels.

Eve feels that she needs to calm her down with soft kisses; over her thighs, stomach, on her breast. Oksana eyes, nearly closed. There's the faintest smile beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.

"I love you," Eve whisper again. They wrap around each other and hold on tightly. Villanelle breathing starts to low and Eve feel her sweet woman relaxing inside her arms. 

It's perfect.


End file.
